Soul Mates: Hogwarts Style
by GOTHIC FUNKY MONKEY
Summary: Draco/Kagome/Harry the three students from Hogwarts find themselves in a pickle during one of the not so good times since Voldemort is slowly rising. Chapter summaries available after the first chapter if its continued.


**Soul Mates: Hogwarts Style**

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties of Harry Potter or Inuyasha OR any of the songs lyrics. They are owned and brought to you by the original and respected production agencies and writers.

Songs are (in order): Sparks fly - Taylor Swift, Innocent - Taylor Swift, Bad Girlfriend - Theory of a Deadman, Halo - Beyonce, Teenage Dream - Katy Perry, Kiss me - Sixspense none the richer, Tik Tok - Kesha, and Enchanted - Taylor Swift

Originally written as a one-shot but please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue it?

* * *

"Kagome are you ready?" came a light airy voice from behind the door.

"Yeah almost just one second Hermione!" Kagome yelled as she turned back to the mirror looking for any misplaced part of her outfit. The Halloween dance was about to start in an hour in the great hall and needless to say every girl has been waiting for this night for awhile. It's the year of the tri-wizards tournament to be held at Hogwarts meaning that other participating schools are here too. Kagome however didn't care about that fact. She was just happy that her Harry was going with her and not Cho. It had been a rough two years for her since she transferred from Japan but with the support from her friend she had managed this far.

"Kagome hurry! Ronald is whining again!" As kagome rolled her eyes she took a quick glanced at herself again. Her costume was a surprise to everyone but mainly harry. She decided to be a water nymph since no one else would have ever thought of being one. Her silver light blue skirt clung low on her hips and flowed weightlessly to the ground with a slit up to her thigh on the right side. She was going bare foot with a bunch of silver bangles on her ankles and silver painted toes. Her top however wasn't much of one actually it was more of a simple breast wrap that match her skirt identically and she had simple body glitter lightly spread over her exposed skin. Her hair was loosely curled around her simple weaving like silver circlet which had small obsidian stones circling a medium sized blue diamond in the center of it. Kagome slid the silver armlet quickly on her left arm and exited towards Hermione.

"My god kagome you look like a goddess!" Said girl blushed at Hermione's comment.

"You look amazing yourself Hermione. It's very... pink." They laughed and headed for the stairs to meet up with the boys.

* * *

Ron was quickly getting on Harry's nerves with all his fidgeting.

"For pete sakes Ron quit it already!" Said redhead turned around.

"I can't help it Harry! I'm _hungry_, I hate wearing a tux _and_ these bloody girls are taking for_ever_!" "Glad to know food is more important to you Ronald!" At the sound of his other friends voice Harry and Ron quickly turned to the stairs only to gape at what they saw.

"Bloody hell!" he heard Ron whisper beside him and for once he agreed with his quiditch loving best friend. There at the top of the stair well stood Mione in a pink dress that made her look brilliant however beside her stood Kagome the girl he has loved for the past 15 months and only recently asked out. She left him speechless just at the sight of her in that costume and suddenly he wanted her to go change into something less revealing but he knew it was a lost cause.

The girls came down the stairs carefully so as to not make any trips or falls happen and pulled they're dates into the crowded hall. As tradition the champions had to start the dance off so she knew everybody would be staring at them which was slightly unnerving to kagome.

"Champions grab your partners and make it to the center of the floor please." Dumbledore's voice amplified throughout the room so everyone could hear him. Everyone got into their positions and the room quieted as the first dance started.

"What do you think Harry?" He looked into those dark sapphire eyes that could change so drastically depending on her mood.

"Well ... its different that's for sure and it definitely brings out your eyes. You're beautiful." Kagome blushed lightly and a small smile grew on her face as she watched the black haired boy turn many different shades of red. _'I thought only Ron went __**that **__red'_

A few more song flew by then Ron came and grabbed Harry to drag him to refreshment tables. Kagome walked over to Professor Snape and Dumbledore her_ guardians_ for all intents and purposes.

"A kagome my dear we were about to come look for you, you're performance will be in about fifteen minutes, good luck."

"Thank you Professors." Kagome bowed swiftly and went to find her best friend since she came here. It wasn't hard after all no one has blonde hair like his.

"Draco!" He slowly turned to face her leaving the rest of their house to gossip on their own.

"Kagome... nice costume." She blushed at his grin and smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Just cause were mates doesn't mean I will let you get away with that in public _Dracie_." He gave her a mocking glare at the dreadful nickname and kagome just rolled her eyes. "Dance with me before I go on stage please?" Draco couldn't say no to her when she did the whole glistening eyes thing and she knew that so with a nod from him, Kagome led them to the center of the dance floor.

Soon Kagome's time was up and she was center stage with everyone's attention. "Ummm hey you guys I decided to volunteer as surprise entertainment tonight so enjoy and dance! I'm going to start off with a special few and then pump up the party." Cheering started then so did the music.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless that should send me running

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me just

Close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes baby

As the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Everyone knew the song was meant for Harry even he did and they all cheered her on.

But my mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something

You find I'm even better than you imagined i would be

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently

But I really wish you would

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes baby

As the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair

And watch the lights go wild

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me

It's just wrong enough to make it feel right

And Lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow

I'm captivated by it baby

Like a fireworks show

She moved her hand down her body and swayed lightly to the music as people whistled.

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes baby

As the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Sparks fly

Oooh baby smile

When the sparks fly

More cheers came before the music started again.

I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your war path  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind trying to get it back

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
And everybody believed in you

It's all right, just wait and see  
Your strangled lights are still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not what you've been  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent

Draco tensed when he realised that she was singing the lullaby she made for him.

Did some things you can't speak of  
But at night you live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you had seen what you know now then

Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days  
With everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful running wild till you fell asleep  
Before the monsters caught up to you

She soothed him and she understood everything perfectly.

It's all right, just wait and see  
Your strangled lights are still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not what you've been  
You're still an innocent

It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
16, and still growing up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent

Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too

Minds change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never too late to  
Be brand new

It's all right, just wait and see  
Your strangled lights are still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not what you've been  
You're still an innocent

It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
16, and still growing up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent

Lost your balance on a tightrope  
It's never too late to get it back

You could practically feel the curiosity over that song from everyone but she didn't care. "So I want to mess around with a few songs I has no intention of doing but I will just for the fun of it and I apologize to any who are offended by some of it." With a little smile Kagome started to dance to the music in a not so appropriate way.

My Girlfriend's a dick magnet

My Girlfriend's got a habit  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots

Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Coming' back to my place tonight!  
She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Draco was stunned. She never danced like that in public but Harry's face was priceless.

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight.  
She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!  
Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life the time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet

My girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent  
I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!  
She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend.

Kagome never she would never live this down but it was just so much funn and everybody seemed to like it well there might be a little bit of explaining to do to harry but oh well.

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking'  
It's the risk that I'm taking'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking'  
The risk that I'm taking'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Kagome was having fun immensely but she decided to finish soon. "Alright so I have four or five songs left enjoy!"

The paranoia is in bloom, the PR  
Transmissions will resume, they'll try to  
Push drugs, keep us all dumb down and hope that  
We will never see the truth around, so come on

Another promise, another scene, another  
Package not to keep us trapped in greed with all the  
Green belts wrapped around our minds and endless  
Red tape to keep the truth confined, so come on

They will not force us  
And they will stop degrading us  
And they will not control us  
We will be victorious, so come on

Kagome smiled this song was her song for the upcoming hard times and only certain people knew it.

Interchanging mind control, come let the  
Revolution take its toll, if you could  
Flick a switch and open your third eye, you'd see that  
We should never be afraid to die, so come on

Rise up and take the power back, it's time that  
The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that  
Their time is coming to an end, we have to  
Unify and watch our flag ascend, so come on

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious, so come on

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious, so come on

Hey, hey, hey, hey

They guys cheered immensely while the rest just laughed and shook their heads at them. Kagome looked for Draco and nodded her head lightly to him with a smile and he smiled back realizing what she was singing next.

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

Harry was watching carefully as she looked into the crowd and smiled when she looked at him.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

He saw her look at _Malfoy_ becoming extremely jealous. _He_ is her boyfriend not _Draco_.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

"Get to your partners for this next one and see if you can keep up!"

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

The floor was suddenly full of dancing couples and it made kagome's heart swell since she couldn't do that.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Draco sat off to the side declining any offers since his mate was on stage, he knew it would be a problem if he was with someone else.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Harry decided to stand on the opposite side of the hall from Malfoy and was hoping this dance would be over soon.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me

"Alright girls I want you up front and boys to the side and back please." Kagome laughed "I hope you girls know how to dance otherwise I feel sorry for you."

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favourite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

The guys cheered from the sidelines as the girls started 'clubbing it'. Kagome however was also dancing on stage somewhat similar to her other ...performance.

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me  
You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Kagome laughed. "That was fun alright I have one song left. Girls good job out there with the singing and dancing it was almost uniformed! Now for this last one you can dance if you want it doesn't matter anyways I won't this song for my mates and yeah." Kagome grabbed her acoustic guitar and sat on the edge of the stage while Draco walked up to her waiting for her to begin and Harry decided to get closer too.

There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
Your eyes whispered 'have we met?'  
Crossed the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

She kept both males eyes on her and the rest of the crowd too.

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say 'hey'  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh  
This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you

Draco's eye widened when he realized that kagome was trying to let Harry know in her own way that they are both her mates.

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you

Harry was confused as hell and frankly the way everything was happening tonight all three of them needed to talk and immediately. Kagome put her guitar down and left the stage signaling both of them to follow her. Eventually they ended up in the room of requirement that Draco and her had found awhile back. Both guys decided to stay silent waiting for kagome to speak.

"Harry you might want to sit down for what I-sigh- we have to tell you." Glaring at Malfoy he slowly did what she asked well requested.

"Draco is a veela Harry and as you know I'm a royal faeiry." She sat down between both of them. "As a veela Draco needs to find his mate or mates when he comes of age." Draco sighed.

"When I turn seventeen I have a year to find my soul mate or mates otherwise I will die. Veelas are dominant, loving and protective creatures so that is why they must find their mates." Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"Do you remember what I told you of faeiries?" at his confused looked she continued "Faeiries have mates too normally our own kind or wizards. The differences between veelas and faeiries are simple really. Faeiries are always looking for their mates; we don't have an 'of age' thing like veelas. Faeiries are also sensitive and while it is uncommon for a veela to have more than one soul mate, it is uncommon of a faeiry to have only one mate."

"What are you getting at?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Potter kagome has found her soul _mates_ and we are _it _as in when I come of age next summer, my veela will have two mates being _you_ and _her _meaning we are _all_ soul mates _together_." And with that the boy who lived fainted.

* * *

Alright so Hope you liked it, tell me what you think by reviewing and if you want me to make it into a chaptered story!


End file.
